


Good Enough

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Casual Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis’s and Jack’s first time is quick, awkward, a bit by the book, and means absolutely nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

“This doesn’t mean I like you,” Jack said.

Dennis felt his smile slip, but he forced it back into place. “Hey, I can do the casual sex thing.”

Jack glared at him, which was strange considering how close he and Dennis were. Dennis let his eyes roam over Jack’s face. His lips were red from the kissing. His hair stood up in spikes from where Dennis ran his hands through it. And his eyes, oh, Dennis loved just staring at Jack’s eyes.

They’d known each other for all of a week, and already Dennis couldn’t get Jack out of his mind.

The moment he’d laid eyes on Jack, he fell hard. 

Of course, Jack had nothing but animosity for Dennis, because that was the kind of luck Dennis tended to have.

Okay, maybe his luck wasn’t that bad. Because just a few minutes ago, Jack had practically jumped Dennis, kissing him fiercely. And then there was the matter of Jack’s hard cock pressed against Dennis’s leg.

“Just shut up,” Jack said, and he pulled Dennis in for another kiss.

Jack was inexperienced; it took Dennis by surprise by how clumsy Jack was in his kisses and in the way that he pulled at Dennis’s clothes. Not that Dennis was Mr. Playboy, but it seemed like Jack had never done this before.

Dennis wanted to ask, but he couldn’t with the way Jack kept his mouth preoccupied.

Dennis had sprung for individual hotel rooms for everyone. Currently, he and Jack were in Dennis’s room. Jack had shown up on the doorstep, looking nervous and edgy. Dennis invited him in, and then just a few minutes later, they found themselves in their current position, Jack pushing Dennis against the wall.

As much as Dennis liked Jack rubbing up against him, however, Dennis’s pants were getting painfully tight, and Jack had knocked Dennis's head back into the wall twice already.

“Bed,” he finally managed, and Jack didn’t reply. He simply took fistfuls of Dennis’s shirt and shoved him toward the bed. 

Dennis fell backward with Jack on top of him. This was much better. Dennis could pull Jack up a little so that he could get at his ass. Jack moaned as Dennis massaged him. That moan went right through to Dennis’s groin. 

They fumbled to get each other undressed, and Dennis wanted to laugh at how high school it all seemed. But then Jack was looking at him, earnest and expression open for once, and Dennis’s heart melted. He cupped the back of Jack’s head and brought their foreheads together.

“It’ll be good,” Dennis said. “Trust me?”

He felt Jack swallow, a little shaky, and then Jack said, bravado back, “Don’t need you to coddle me, Dunphy.”

“Didn’t say I would.”

Dennis loved the look of surprise that melted into want cross Jack’s face.

With lube and a condom among his things, Dennis left Jack for only a moment to fetch them. Then he was on Jack again, this time pinning Jack to the bed, and he kissed him senseless.

He took his time in opening Jack up. With just one finger, he stroked inside Jack, sliding it around until he found Jack’s prostate. Jack bucked into Dennis’s touch, and Dennis kept stroking that spot until Jack growled, “Fuck, stop, I can’t.”

Dennis pulled his finger out. “Sorry, you okay?”

Jack was panting, face beautifully flushed, lips parted. His eyes were screwed shut, but he shook his head and said, “Stop teasing. Keep going.”

Dennis had to grip the base of his cock for a moment as he got his breathing under control.

He still took care to open Jack slowly, but he avoided his prostate as best he could this time. He wasn’t sure if Jack liked that better or less, because by the time Dennis could spread apart three fingers, Jack had tears at his eyes.

“You ready?” Dennis asked. He stroked Jack’s stomach with his free hand.

Jack fisted the sheets by his head and nodded. He rolled over before Dennis could stop him. He’d wanted to see Jack’s face during this. But Dennis accepted the new position and got up on his knees behind Jack.

He meant to go slow, but the way Jack responded eroded all of Dennis’s control. He gasped and shook and moaned as Dennis fucked him. Jack dropped his head to his forearm and bit it as Dennis changed his angle and found his prostate.

Dennis felt his orgasm build. Jack felt so good, just tight enough, and the noises he made caused Dennis’s heart to flutter. He slowed down enough to ask, “Can I come while inside you?”

Jack’s flush moved down his back. Jack gasped out, “Don’t ask that!” And then Jack pushed his hips back toward Dennis.

Dennis took that as a yes.

He pulled out and tossed the used condom away. Jack didn’t move from his position. As Dennis kneeled on the bed again, he wrapped an arm around Jack and pulled him back. Now they were both kneeling, Jack’s back against Dennis’s chest, and Dennis stroked Jack’s cock.

Jack made little breathy noises as he came over Dennis’s hand. Everything Jack did just charmed Dennis even more. He kissed along Jack’s neck as Jack came down from his orgasm. 

They stayed like that for several long minutes, Jack clinging to Dennis, and Dennis slowly kissing his shoulder

“Thank you,” Dennis murmured against Jack’s skin.

Something about that broke the moment.

Jack jerked out of Dennis’s grasp. He rolled inelegantly off the bed and scrambled for his clothes.

“You can stay, you know,” Dennis said, but Jack’s glare gave him his answer before Jack spoke.

“I said this doesn’t mean I like you. You’re still not good enough for Steve.”

Although Jack had said as much all week, there was something about Jack saying it now that cut Dennis deep.

As Jack left as quick as he could, Dennis realized why. If he’d fallen for Jack at first sight, he was now properly in love. And it wasn’t Steve that Dennis wanted to be good enough for. It was Jack.

And Dennis knew, outside of a quick, casual fuck that might not ever happen again, Jack would never give him the time of day.


End file.
